


What She Is To Me

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Guilt, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Felix snaps and cruelly rejects Bridgette, sending her away tears. At first he's relieved to finally to be freed from such a cheerful nuisance until he notices some changes. Like Coccinelle acting so sad and Bridgette ignoring him. But what happened when he sees her being man handled by an akuma who has a crush on her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello Felix!" Bridgette cheered as she skipped over to him joyfully. 

The blonde sighed in annoyance, another day of trying to avoid the perky blunette. How much longer must this go on he would wonder.

"What is it now Bridgette?" He sighed. He really didn't want to go through this today.

"I have two tickets to the filmharmonic this weekend. I know how much you love classical music and I know that Camille hates it and Erik doesn't see that kind of music as his style so if you want to go and need a friend maybe you and I could-"

"Let me stop you right there!" He interrupted. "Bridgette when are you gonna get it?"

"Get what?"

"That you and I will never happen."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't! You're too stupid to understand anything so let me spell it out for you. I will never be your boyfriend!"

"I...I wasn't...I'm not stupid!"

"You must be because any smart girl would've picked up on the hints years ago! Think about it, if I won't even go out with Camille who is perfect for me in every way why the hell would I go out with you who's the total opposite of my ideal girlfriend?"

"I just wanted to be nice."

"Yeah right! You can't fool me! I know what you really want!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bridgette I don't like you! I will never like you so you can just leave me alone!"

He didn't realize that he had gone too far when he saw the tears forming in her eyes and the tickets drop from her trembling hands.

"Okay." She squeaked sadly. "If that's how you really feel."

Before he could say anything she ran away sobbing. He wanted to go after her and apologize but he was afraid she would get the idea. Now it wasn't that he didn't like Bridgette after all she was a sweet girl who was nice to almost everyone. She didn't really get along with Camille Bourgeois but no one did because she was mean and stuck up. But even though Bridgette was a good kid Felix couldn't stand her crush on him because he believed that she was just another one of those crazy fan girls who wanted him for his looks. Granted none of them had ever helped him with his homework, brought him cookies from the bakery, and would always come to his piano performances when his own father wouldn't but that didn't mean she really cared. It was just a fan worker harder to get his attention than the others. She didn't love him, not the real him, she loved the rich and handsome model who made all the girls scream, swoon, and sometimes stalk him.

Not like Coccinelle, his beloved Coccinelle. How elegant and enchanting she was, bouncing around the rooftops of the Parisian nights with the most elegant of grace. But what he liked most about her was the fact she didn't know who he was and she still cared about him. She didn't know he was a model, to her he was just some goofy cat guy and yet she still would risk her life for him. If only he knew who she was then he could confess his feelings to her, they would share a kiss, and he could be freed from his curse. But she always rejected him claiming that it would be too dangerous for them to fall in love. 

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh?" His black cat kwami Yang asked him.

"I didn't mean to snap but I've had a rough day."

It was true. First he over slept this morning which was very unlike him but it was only because he was up late last night as Chat Noir so he was in such a rush to get ready that he forgot to eat break fast and forgot his specially packed lunch. Then due to lack of sleep and studying he failed a test. At lunch Camille rudely chased away his best friend Erik Lahiffe by threatening to upload doctored photos that made him look like he was cheating on his girlfriend Allegra so he had to spend his lunch time starving and listening to Camille go on and on about how they were made for each other. When he came home later that day he was scolded by his father for being late and for failing a test then was given a nasty strike across the face. Finally he decided to go to the library hoping a good book would make him feel better only to be disturbed by that pill of a girl. He just couldn't take it anymore so he snapped. But still did Bridgette really deserve to be the one he took his anger out on? Just because she couldn't beat him or punish him for it like his father? Or destroy him on social media like Camille?

"I don't wanna talk about it Yang." He said. "Come on Coccinelle is expecting us. Yang Transform me!"

His kwami flew into his ring and he transformed into Chat Noir. He then went off to meet Coccinelle at the Eiffel Tower. Seeing her smiling face could always make him feel better on the worst of days but this time he didn't see her smiling. He saw her crying.

"My lady what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh. Sorry Chat." She said wiping away her tears.

"Hey you don't have to hide your feelings from me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well there's this guy." She sniffed. "I've been in love with him forever and today he told me he would never like me. I never expected him to feel the same way about me as I did for him but I thought that at least he liked me. I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! He said so!"

"Who? Who would dare call you such a word! I'll cataclysm him into oblivion!"

"That's sweet Chat but destroying him won't make me feel better. I just wish...I just wish I knew why he didn't like me."

"He must be insane for him not to like you."

He couldn't help but feel enraged by this. How and why would anyone want to be mean to Coccinelle? She was beautiful, smart, agile, strong, she was incredible. He didn't know why but as he looked into her tearful blue eyes, Bridgette entered his thoughts. 

"Sorry to cut things short but I wanna go home now. Goodnight."

"Wait!"

But she was already gone with the wind. The next morning was another day for Felix with the usual things he had to deal with except this time there was no Bridgette trying to be nice to him. 

"I guess she finally got the message."

"For her sake I hope so!" An angry voice snapped behind him. He turned to see Erik's girlfriend, Bridgette's best friend, Allegra Ceasire. When he saw the fire burning in her hazel eyes he knew right away that he was a dead man. "Last night Bridgette came to my house in tears because some ass hole called her stupid and said that he would never like her!"

"Allegra I can explain."

"Don't bother! You know something Agreste you're a real piece of work! How Bridgette could ever be in love with you is beyond me! She's kind, sweet, gentle, and thoughtful but you're mean, selfish, cold, and uncaring! I don't know what she sees in you?"

"A model that's what! Allegra maybe I was too harsh-"

"Maybe?!"

"Okay I was too harsh but don't act like she actually gave a damn about me. She's no different from my other fan girls."

"No different?! You self-centered, ignorant, jerk! How can you say that after everything she's done for you?! Do you know how many slumber parties, shopping trips, and family nights she's missed helping you study at the library? Or how much money she's lost giving you those cookies? You know she has to charge people for those cookies and if she gives them away her dad's boss has to take money out of her pay check to pay for them! She's the only person who goes to your piano recitals and she's the only person who remembers your birthday and gets you a gift!"

"Now I know that's a lie! I never once got a birthday present from her. All my gifts come from my father."

"You're father like everyone else in Paris, forgets your birthday every year but to avoid bad publicity and the exposure of him being a bad father to the media he has his personal assistant pass off every gift Bridgette has given as one from him."

"That's...That's not true! You're lying!"

"Last year you got a brand new black and gray jacket sewed from leather and satin."

"Well...Anyone can know that! Obviously you saw me wearing it last winter!"

"Yeah but I wasn't close enough to see that the inside of the jacket was stitched together with gold thread. How would I know that because I saw Bridgette make it. Face it Agreste Bridgette is probably the only person who actually cares about you!" 

"Allegra that's enough!" Erik said. "Allegra maybe you should let me talk to him because you need to cool off and I can't risk seeing my girlfriend in jail for murder."

"Fine but only because I love you."

She gave Felix one last glare and then left. Erik then sat next to his friend.

"Sorry my girl almost went full on murderer on you but you know how much she cares about Bridgette and you were kind of a jerk to Bri the other day."

"Is what she said all true? About my father and my birthday and all that other stuff?"

Erik sighed like he was hiding a big secret and now was the time to confess.

"Bridgette swore us all to secrecy because she knew how much it would hurt you if you knew the truth but I guess after seeing her in tears last night Allegra couldn't keep it any longer. So yes it's true."

"What?"

"I'm sorry man."

Felix couldn't believe this, all this time he thought that his father despite being work obsessed, hardly speaking to him, and sometimes even going as far as to hit him, at least cared enough about him to give him a special something on his birthday but now he realized that his father didn't give a damn about him and Bridgette, sweet, kind, happy, considerate, wonderful Bridgette did. And he just treated her like she was dirt. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgette sniffed as she tried to focus on the book she had to read to do her report for English class but it was nearly impossible because all she could think about was Felix's harsh words. They just kept hearing them over and over again in her head. She wondered why Felix didn't like her so much? Was she that bad? She was the snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone roughly push her to the floor followed by tea being poured on her and the horrible laughter of Camille Bourgeois. 

"What do you think you're doing flirting with my Felix?" She demanded harshly.

"But I wasn't flirting with him." She said.

"Oh no? I heard you asked him to the filmharmonic this weekend."

"Well you'll be happy to know that he said no."

"Of course he said no! Why would anyone want to date a pathetic little nothing like you?!"

Felix saw Camille's cruel mistreatment of Bridgette. He knew that he should say something, do something to stop her. But he didn't know what to do. He didn't want Camille to post bad things about him online or Bridgette to think that he wanted to date her. He was stuck. 

"Leave her alone." A voice demanded. Felix recognized him as Raoul Barbot, he was a college student and the son of a local sculptor. He was studying to become a sculptor like his father and he was really good however when he wasn't trying to sculpt something out of clay he was always staring at Bridgette. "Bridgette is a great girl, she's very beautiful and special, any guy would be lucky to date her."

"Who do you think you're talking to Barbot?"

"I'm talking to a spoiled and nasty girl who should know better than to mistreat someone as wonderful as Bridgette." Raoul said helping her up and taking her to the janitor's closet to clean her up. 

At first Felix was relieved that someone who wasn't him stood up to Camille and helped Bridgette but then something made him very worried. It was the way Raoul was always staring at her. His eyes never left her once whenever they were in the same area. Did he like her? Did he want to date her? But that was crazy, she was a teenage high school girl and he was a college student who was a lot older than her. A relationship between them would be most improper. Wait a minute why did he care? True he felt bad about snapping at her but he didn't care about who was interested in dating her or not. Still concern was gnawing at him like rats so he decided to follow them and listen in on their conversation. 

"Thank you for the towel Raoul." Bridgette said wiping the tea off her shirt. 

"Not a problem." He said. "Listen I heard how Felix rejected you, he's such an ass."

"Hey! Nobody's perfect!" Felix whispered to himself.

"True but he does have a point." Yang whispered back.

"Now Raoul insulting him won't make it better." Bridgette said.

"Sorry I just don't understand how he can say such mean things to you when you're such a sweet, pure, and beautiful girl." Raoul said sliding his hand on to her waist. Felix hissed at that which surprised him.

"Wait! Raoul what are you doing?"

"Forgive me." He said moving his hand away. "I...I cannot keep my feelings for you a secret any longer."

"Raoul I'm flattered but I...I can't."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing it would be a little inappropriate." She said. "I mean I'm sixteen and you're twenty-three also I...I."

"You still have feelings for Felix don't you?"

"I cannot lie. I do."

"Why? How can you still care for that jerk after he spoke to you so cruelly."

"I know Felix can be cold and mean but I don't think it's entirely his fault after all he doesn't exactly have a loving and supportive family like I do."

"Still that doesn't give him the right to be mean to you does it?"

"Of course not but it's all the more reason to be kind to him. Because if I'm not nice to him who will be?"

"Still why do you like him? Is it because he's rich, handsome, and famous?"

"Obviously." Felix thought.

"No, don't be silly. I'm not that shallow." Bridgette giggled. "I will admit he is very handsome but if that and his fame and money were his only good qualities then I wouldn't love him. You don't really know him like I do. There's a side of him that I've seen. A side that's gentle and kind and funny, it's that side that makes love him so much."

Felix could hardly believe her words. Even after speaking to her in such a horrible way she still insisted on being nice to him and not only that but she actually thought he was kind, gentle, and funny which in a way was true, there was a part of him that was like that but he had spent nearly his entire life trying to keep that side of him hidden because it was an embarrassment to his father. The only time he ever let that side of him be seen it was when he was Chat Noir. 

"I just don't understand how you can possibly love him when he'll never care about you."

"I'm working on giving up on my feelings on him but even so Raoul I still don't think it would be right to date you. I hope you understand, I have to go now, my next class is about to start."

She then went toward the closet door. Felix quickly left before she came out so she wouldn't see him and know that he had been listening. Unknown to either of them Raoul felt a great anger, lust, and jealousy over what had just happened and Papillon sensing it had sent an akuma after him. It felt into the closet and landed on to Raoul's watch. 

"Controller." Papillon said. "I can give you the power to control anything and anyone you want, you can make that girl yours but in exchange I want the miraculous."

"It's a deal." Raoul chuckled as he began to transform in a black, purple, bubbling substance. He now had the power to control people's bodies and force them to do whatever he wanted and he wanted Felix dead and Bridgette as his girl. 

"Bridgette." Yin Bridgette's kwami said. "I sense an akuma has just be created. You must transform."

"Okay." 

Bridgette then rushed into the girl's bathroom. When she saw no one else was there she went behind one of the stalls.

"Yin transform me!" She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix was the middle of enjoying some coffee and a good book when suddenly he felt himself walking. He tried to stop himself but his feet just kept moving. He had no control over his body, his arms, his legs, he couldn't control any of them. A force was controlling him to walk out the classroom and into the courtyard where an akuma stood moving his fingers. 

"Ah Felix right on time." He said.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the Controller,I control everything and everyone. Now I'm going to make you pay."

"What are you-"

Before he knew it was found himself running uncontrollably into a wall. He was then thrown around and beaten by controller's fists and his own fists. He then controlled other students to hold him down and beat him up. Within an hour Felix was body was beaten, bruised, and bleeding. 

"I shall have the pleasure of finishing you off." He approached Felix and gave him a nasty kick in the face. "I don't understand what Bridgette sees in you."

"What?"

"A pathetic little rich kid who relies on his daddy to get through life! You don't deserve someone as perfect as she is!"

He pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed it right into Felix's side. He cried out in bloody terror as he felt the terrible pain caused by the sharp blade piercing his skin. He was just about to stab him again when suddenly a yo-yo wacked Controller on the head. He turned around in the direction of where it came from and saw Coccinelle. 

"Let him go Controller!" She demanded.

"Or what?! I control everything and everyone here!" He then forced her on to her knees. "You can't stop me from killing him! You can't stop me from taking your miraculous! And you can't stop me from making Bridgette mine!"

"Raoul?" Bridgette thought. "Yeah well what if Bridgette is gone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you transform and figured you would go after her." Bridgette lied. "So I told her to run far away from here."

"How dare you! I'll-"

"Controller stop stalling!" Papillion demanded. "Take her miraculous now while she has no control over herself!"

"If you were to take my miraculous then you would never see Bridgette again!" Coccinelle said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who knows where she is but I guess I could tell her to come back if you promised to let Felix go. I know she would come if you did that."

"She's trying to trick you Controller! Don't listen!" Papillion shouted in his akuma's head.

"Very well." The akuma undoing his control on Coccinelle's body. "Bring her here or he dies!"

She then ran off somewhere to hide and took off her earrings changing back.

"Yin take these and hide." Bridgette told her kwami. 

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll get away I'm sure of it."

"Be careful."

"I will be."

She then went back to the courtyard. When he saw her a wicked grin appeared on his face. 

"I'm here Raoul." She said. "Now stop this! Let Felix go!"

"Not yet. First we're going to have some fun. Come to me."

Bridgette found herself walking toward him against her will. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest. She struggled to break away from him but her body refused to listen to her thoughts. He felt his arms and hands grip her so tightly, his touch was so hard, cold, and frightening. 

"Let me go!" She shrieked. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

"You're so a lovely and pure girl Bridgette. It pleases me that today you shall finally be mine." He chuckled wickedly. "You know Agreste! I don't think I've made you suffer enough! Let me show you what you missed out on!"

He ran his fingers up and down her legs. All color left Bridgette's face as her heartbeat began beating with intense with fear and terror. She wasn't sure if she was paralyzed by how scared she was or by the akuma's control on her or maybe both. Tears of fright fell down her cheeks as he smashed his lips against hers in a rough, forced kiss and he licked the side of her face with his slimy tongue. Overcome with fear and dizzy from his force, she felt everything around her spinning and getting darker.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The akuma stopped his assault on the young woman and turned to see Chat Noir glaring at him with firery, hate filled, green eyes. His cat like fangs were bared and his entire body shook with rage. He pulled the knife from his side and threw at the akuma cutting his arm. He stepped away from Bridgette who was trembling and looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. She started to faint, Chat Noir threw a stone at Controller's head and went to catch the swooning girl. 

"No! Keep your claws off my Bridgette!" The akuma demanded angrily. 

"It's okay my love." Felix said as he cradled the barely conscious girl about to pass out in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh...Ah..." Bridgette said fighting to stay awake. "Felix? Is that you? Chat Noir? Oh I'm sorry I thought I heard Felix."

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine I just...Oh...My mind I...I feel so dizzy."

"Chat Noir!" Controller shouter. "Give Bridgette to me!"

Felix felt his arms wanting to obey but he forced his will power to make them refuse. He had to fight it, he just had to. He would not let that bastard lay those boarish hands on Bridgette again. He would die before he let that happen again.

"No!" He retorted. 

"I command you!"

"I said no!"

He then forced Felix on to his knees and his face smashed into solid concrete,

"Then I'll just take her!"

"Over...My...Dead....Body!" Felix panted as he forced himself to stand up. "Ca...Cataclysm!" 

He summoned his cataclysm and swung his hand over. Controller raised his hand to block him unknowingly causing the Chat Noir's claws of destruction to hit his watch. It was destroyed and the akuma came out of it. Felix then stomped it into the ground, squashing it like the pesky bug it was. Controller then changed back into Raoul who had no memory of what had happened. Felix wanted to tear him apart with his bare hands but he was about to change back and he needed to get Bridgette home. He scooped up her limp body and carried her back to the bakery. When he arrived the door was answered by her parents Hugo and Mei Dupain-Cheng.

"Oh my poor baby!" Her mother gasped when she saw them.

"What happened?" Her father asked.

"She's alright just shook up from what happened." Felix handed her to her father and then ran off to change back. "That was too close for comfort. I wonder what happened to Coccinelle."

Yang just looked at him, grinning.

"What's that look for?"

"Tell me do these words ring a bell? It's okay my love, everything's going to be fine."

"I never said those words!"

"Yes you did and you said them to Bridgette."

"No I didn't...Oh good God I did." He said. "Why did I say that? I've never said such foolish things in all my life."

"Well if I may, you spent your entire life trying bury the old you inside of you that whenever you're Chat Noir the real you comes out. Your real personality, real thoughts, real feelings."

"Now wait just a minute Yang. I will admit some of my more hidden parts of myself may come out in Chat Noir but surely you're not suggesting that I have romantic feelings for Bridgette."

"I don't know.But I do know that you can't lie when you're Chat Noir so it raises the question. What is Bridgette to you? You've proven to me that it's obvious she's not some pest, she's something more isn't she?"

"Be quiet you floating nuisance or I'll never feed you again!"

"Now don't you threaten me just because you're afraid of your real feelings."

"I said be quiet! I wonder if all kwamis are this annoying."

"Nope just me. Aren't you lucky?"

He only groaned in annoyance. For the rest of the day, try as he might Felix could not keep Bridgette out of his thoughts and Yang's question came echoing in the back of his mind over and over again. What is Bridgette to you?


	4. Chapter 4

"Felix is that you?" 

"No! No! Bridgette!" 

"You know Agreste I don't think I've made you suffer enough!"

"Don't you touch her! Leave her alone!"

"I love you so much Felix."

"I'm taking her away from you Agreste and you'll never see her again!" 

"No! Don't! Please don't hurt her!"

Felix woke up dripping in sweat. He really wished Yang hadn't of accused him of having feelings for Bridgette because ever since then he had spent the whole night dreaming about Controller assaulting Bridgette only this time he couldn't move. He just stood there frozen in place and forced to watch him touch her with his filthy hands while she was fighting to look strong in front of him and confess her love. The whole thing was madness. He went downstairs to make some tea to calm his nerves then he fell back asleep. The next day he noticed that Bridgette wasn't at school, concerned he went to talk to Allegra.

"Is Bridgette alright?" He asked her.

"Well not that you care. I'm sure" She said irritated. "But she chose to stay home today. Apparently what that akuma did to her messed her up pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Let's just say she's a little scared to go back to where she was attacked."

All day Felix's thoughts were plagued by concern and guilt over Bridgette. At the end of the day he decided to check up on her so he changed into Chat Noir and went over to her house. He landed on her balcony and looked through the window of her bedroom. She was lying in bed asleep but something didn't look right. Using his claws he picked the lock on the window and quietly slipped into her room. He approached her bed and gazed upon the sleeping girl. He wouldn't admit it but he thought she was really beautiful when she was asleep. He placed his hand over hers, she tensed at his touch. 

"Don't be afraid my darling." He cooed. "I would never hurt you, I only came to protect you." 

She relaxed at his soft words. His eyes caught hold of something on her lips, it was a cut, a hickey. He growled at the sight of it. Not only did that filth lay his disgusting mouth on Bridgette's sweet, delicate lips but he left that revolting mark on them.

"He shouldn't have laid so much as one finger on you." He whispered as his fingers gently brushed over her lips. Yang's words continued to ring in Felix's head "What is she to you?"  He couldn't possibly have feelings for her right? There was only one way to know for sure. He moved his fingers to brush back her hair and cup her cheek.  He took her upper body into his arms, leaned in closer, and placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. When their lips parted he gently laid her back into bed and pulled the blankets over her sleeping body. He then sneaked out of her house and changed back.

"So I have feelings for Bridgette." He sighed. 

"Told ya." Yang teased.

"Shut up! This is your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You planted the thought of me having these ridiculous feelings in my mind and now I think I do."

"You are insanely in denial kid."

"Well how on earth could I possibly develop feelings for her? She and I have nothing in common. I mean she's brash, loud, obnoxiously cheerful all the time, and she follows me everywhere with that stupid laugh  and that sweet smile and those eyes.  Those beautiful eyes, why does she always have to stare at me with those gorgeous eyes? They remind me so much of Coccinelle's except they're so much more beautiful."

He then realized what he was saying. He had just said that Bridgette's eyes were more beautiful than Coccinelle's, she was the love of his life, the woman he had pinned for, and he thought Bridgette's eyes were more beautiful than hers. What was wrong with him? Come to think of it Bridgette seemed to look a lot like Coccinelle. Same hair, same smile, same voice, they looked almost identical minus the mask and red costume. That's what he liked about Bridgette, she looked like Coccinelle but she didn't wear a mask and that made her look so much more beautiful than Coccinelle. He couldn't have feelings for Bridgette and Coccinelle could he? Why did he even have feelings for Bridgette? Was it because he felt guilty for hurting her feelings? Or was it because she reminded him of Coccinelle?


End file.
